


You Just Being Here

by psychenby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, So much kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychenby/pseuds/psychenby
Summary: Liam gets banged up colliding with an opposing player. Theo helps his boyfriend heal.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	You Just Being Here

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for this story by @callmemisshorizon  
> Link to art: https://callmemisshorizon.tumblr.com/post/634795193984548864/thiam-big-bang-2020
> 
> Written for the Thiam Big Bang 2020. Prompt-Liam gets injured while playing lacrosse and Theo gets overprotective. I may have gotten a little carried away with the fluff. I also took the excuse to throw in Mason and Theo watching their boyfriends play, cause I'm a slut for that.

"Dude, how are you still this clueless?" Mason laughed.

Theo rolled his eyes. "I'm here to support Liam. Not get interested in lacrosse."

"That's fair, I guess."

"Besides, it's confusing."

Mason laughed again, nudging Theo's shoulder with his as the chimera cracked a smile. "It is."

"So, can I play model boyfriend in peace now?"

"Sure. Model boyfriend solidarity." Mason held out his fist, and Theo bumped it lightly, smiling again.

"I hope they appreciate it," Theo muttered, pulling his jacket tighter. It had rained on and off all day, and it felt like it was about to be on again.

"They better." Mason was wrapping his arms around himself, the human far more affected by the cold than Theo was.

"Mmm." Theo absently watched Mason pull a pair of gloves from the pocket of his sweater and slide them on, before turning back to the field.

"What's Corey's number, again?"

"1." Mason pointed out his boyfriend. "He's over there."

"Mmm, inventive." Theo tilted his head assessingly. "He looks cute."

"He does." Mason sighed, resting his chin on his fist. Theo stuck his hands in his jacket pocket and looked for Liam.

"Wait," Mason said after a moment. "That's my boyfriend. Stare at your own."

"Right, because you've never stared at my boyfriend."

Mason looked highly offended. "I am insulted. He is my _best friend_."

Theo grinned at him. "He's also hot."

"...Yeah, he is," Mason conceded.

"Gotcha," Theo smirked.

"Oh, screw you," Mason retorted.

"Aren't we supposed to be playing model boyfriends? We're not even watching the game."

"But arguing with you is so much more fun."

"For once, I agree with yo-" Theo turned from Mason at the sound of grunting and bone crunching, just in time to see #9 in red collide with an opposing player. He watched as Liam crumpled to the ground, holding his left arm. Theo couldn't smell blood or see anything terribly wrong with his boyfriend.

But Liam didn't get up.

Theo hit Mason's knee. "Mason!"

He pointed, but Mason's eyes were already on Liam, who was still down on the field. "That can't be good."

Theo sprang up from his seat, rushing down the bleachers and onto the field. Just as he reached his boyfriend, Liam turned over onto his back, moaning as he did so.

"Liam," Theo breathed, reaching for the younger boy. Liam looked up at him through hazy eyes. Theo smoothed over his shoulders, searching for injury. Liam winced when Theo got to his left elbow. "Ow! Oh, I think that's broken."

"Yeah." Theo frowned, his heart dipping as Liam's eyes fluttered sleepily. "Hey! Hey, babe, stay with me."

"I'm okay, T. I've just got a concussion. It'll heal."

"Liam." Theo grabbed Liam's hands, black veins traveling up his arms before he even realized what he was doing. Liam's breath came out in a rush, his body relaxing as the pain faded. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey, they're gonna carry him off," Coach said. The trainer picked Liam up by the shoulders.

Theo growled and his eyes flashed yellow as he tugged the werewolf's body back towards him. The trainer and refs jumped back in alarm. Coach rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Theo." Mason was there, pulling him back along with Corey. They both looked at him with concern. "It's okay," Corey said. "They aren't gonna hurt him."

Theo shook himself, alarmed by his lack of self-control. He blinked at Mason and Corey, each still holding one of his biceps. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Yeah, you're okay. We know." Corey released his arm. Mason followed suit, rubbing Theo's shoulder before he let go.

Liam reached out for him as two of the refs helped him stand. Theo grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Babe."

"I'm okay, I promise." Liam smiled weakly.

"Try to keep your boyfriend under control, would you, Dunbar?" Coach said.

Liam nodded, then turned back to Theo. "Come with me?"

"Yeah, of course." Theo kept hold of Liam's hand and walked with the refs and the trainer as they carried him to the locker room.

"Do you need me to stay?" the trainer asked once they'd set Liam carefully down on a bench.

"No, I'm good." Liam squeezed Theo's hand. "He'll take care of me."

"Okay." They filed back out of the room and closed the door.

Theo turned to where Liam sat at the end of the bench. He crouched down in front of the werewolf, putting his hands on Liam's knees. "What can I do, babe?"

"You just being here helps." Liam put his hand on Theo's cheek. "I'll be fine. I just need to heal."

"Okay." Theo squeezed his boyfriend's thighs soothingly. Liam sighed and rested their foreheads together. Theo tilted his head enough to join their lips, and they kissed softly.

They continued for the next few minutes, switching back and forth and kissing again, but never taking it any deeper than the warm press of barely-open mouths.

When they finally pulled apart, Theo tucked some hair back behind Liam's ear and ran his hand down the side of the other boy's face. "How do you feel now?"

Liam gave him a contented smile. "So much better."

"Good." Theo kissed him again for good measure.

Liam laughed as they pulled apart, and he ran his fingers through Theo's hair. "Thanks," he said quietly. "I can't feel it anymore."

Theo realized that he'd been draining the werewolf's pain as they kissed. He ducked his head sheepishly. "You're welcome."

"Aww, you're embarrassed. That's cute," Liam teased.

"I am not."

"You are. Don't worry, I won't tell." Liam tilted Theo's chin up and wrapped his arms around the chimera's neck. "It can be our secret."

"Hmm, I've heard that before," Theo mused, tilted his head back to look into Liam's eyes.

"Oh shut up. Everyone knows about us now."

"Yep, I get the evil eye from your whole pack now." Theo paused. "Actually, I already did, but it's worse now."

Liam laughed, dropping his forehead onto Theo's again. "They'll come around. Eventually."

"Mmm, maybe. We'll see."

"They better." Liam rubbed his nose against Theo's. "I'm not giving you up."

Theo turned his head to kiss Liam so quickly, their teeth clacked together. Liam pulled back, holding his mouth. "Ow."

"Yeah. Sorry." Theo touched his own lips.

"Ah, screw it." Liam leaned back in.

They kissed until there was a rap on the doorway. Mason cleared his throat. "Well, I was coming to check on Liam, but it looks like he's doing just fine."

Liam grinned sheepishly, fingers still in his chimera's hair. "Yeah, Mase, I'm okay. We'll be out shortly."

"Okay." Mason held up his hands as he retreated. "I'll leave you to it."

Liam turned back to Theo. "I'm about ready to get back on the field."

"That desperate to get rid of me, huh?" Theo teased.

"Dude, you know that's not what I mean."

"Yeah. I just enjoy trying to get a rise out of you."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Yeah." Liam kissed Theo's cheek softly. Theo brightened at the acknowledgement, his eyes lighting up.

"Let's head back, okay?" Liam squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, sure." Theo stood and offered Liam his hand. "I have a bone to pick with that girl who hit you, anyway."

"Babe." Liam leveled him with a look. "I'm fine. It's part of the game. No slashing anyone's throat."

Theo just stared back at him.

"Babe," Liam warned.

"Okay, fine," Theo conceded. "But if she does it again I'm ripping her to shreds."

"Okay. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Liam grinned. "I'd complain more, but honestly, I love when you get protective."

Theo brushed Liam's hair off his forehead and trailed his fingers down the side of the other boy's face. "Anything for my little beta."

Liam huffed. "I'm not _your_ beta."

"Mmm, you could've been."

"Weren't you planning to kill me? And didn't we agree not to speak of that time period ever again?"

"Yes, and yes. But for what it's worth, Li?" Theo squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I'm very glad I didn't kill you."

Liam regarded him for a moment. "So am I," he said quietly. "We never would've had this."

Theo nodded, a smile curving his lips. Liam grabbed his face and gave him a long, deep kiss.

Theo pulled back from him after a moment, though. "Okay, Co-Captain. I think Coach will have something to say if you spend the rest of the game making out with your boyfriend."

"Aw, he's just jealous," Liam grinned. "You're right, though. We'd better head out."

Theo stood and offered Liam his hand. The werewolf took it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"You good?" Theo asked.

Liam flexed his elbow and cracked his neck a few times. "Yep, I'm good. Let's go."

They made their way over to the door, and Theo held it open. "Now remember," Liam reiterated as he went through, "it's part of the game. No maiming."

"Yes, babe, I'll be good," Theo promised reluctantly.

"Good." Liam pecked him on the cheek. "Between you and me, though? I love that you would."

Theo's grin was truly wolfish. "I know."

Liam grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I've actually finished something like this, so I'm pretty happy about that. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to check out the art!


End file.
